The Stream Spirit
by Rihannon
Summary: The Phoenix Saint has endured the horrors of Hell on Earth, yet never thought he would get involved in such a bizarre adventure... Rated T for language and mild violence.  Dedicated to -bronze andromeda shun-, hope you like it!


A/N: Hi! Merry Christmas to all!

This is the first part of my Christmas present for **bronze andromeda shun**, just for being such a wonderful person. This is a silly little story that was first posted in Spanish, also as a gift-fic, and very close to my heart.

Thanks a lot to my wonderful beta-reader **Marhgana**, for making all my English fics possible, and to **Sunrise spirit** for sharing.

So, **BAS**, this goes for you. I hope you like it!

**The Stream Spirit**

**Part 1**

As he walked the populated streets, this unusual boy was hardly noticed. No one knew about the wounds he only remembered because of the scars on his flesh. Those marks that belong to an old warrior, one who has endured a thousand battles, not a youth counting fifteen years of present life. But the greatest of his battles was taking place inside his own mind, even if he swore there was nothing left there. He believed in his emptiness, in hate as his only link to the world of the living, the same world that had the irritating determination to prove him wrong.

He was a lone wolf, a furtive predator… but no matter how much he desired to become a soulless man, his actions didn't convince anyone… Not even himself, and less the one he wished would forget him forever.

Those days he sought for loneliness, he needed a space to think without being disturbed. The others believed him dead, it was better that way. They didn't know about his bond to the mythical Phoenix that bound him to this life, no matter how close he came to death. So close he could almost taste it… He knew it well, but he seemed to be condemned to never reach it, for the fire of the immortal bird hides below the ashes, collecting its strength… waiting the moment to reemerge.

He walked the streets, no course set. The destination is unimportant, he just wants to be where nobody knows him. He would talk to no one, people are nosy and short-sighted, and the last thing he wanted at the time was to give explanations.

A newspaper was spread on the sidewalk, the picture on the first page showed an active volcano. He lifted the page to take a closer look, the text hardly said anything of what he needed to know. Grudgingly he walked towards a food stand and asked the owner something related to the photograph. The man answered by aiming his hand at a certain direction, Ikki thanked him with a silent nod.

Ikki stopped to admire the quiet and peaceful landscape. Maybe he was halfway to the place where he would be able to meditate and gather his strength. He decided he could use a little rest, so he sat under the shade of a large tree not far from the road.

The wind whistled softly. Ikki leaned on the trunk, closing his eyes and thankful for the whistling wind and the rustling of the nearby stream, that provided him with a distraction from his own thoughts. He didn't really notice when the soothing sounds of the water and wind changed to an unsettling combination of wailing and cries. For a moment, he believed the howling sounds were the makings of his mind, but when he opened his eyes and stood up, he still could hear them clearly.

He wondered if his craziness was reaching new levels. He decided he better get on his way and far from this place. He walked away, but as he moved farther on, the cries sounded more distant. '_If the sounds were created by my imagination, they would stay with me, wouldn't they?_' he thought. He walked back and entered the grove, following the sound of the stream. Not far on, he found himself in a clearing that was crossed by the stream. He spotted a shape sitting on the shore, and he could tell the wails were coming from it. Ikki watched it for a moment; it was a child, but he couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. There was something less than common about the child, but he wasn't able to figure it out. The small person was shaking from its own whining.

'_Not my problem,'_ he decided. He turned around, having decided to go back to the road. As if it could feel his rejection, the wailing grew sadder and more despairing. Ikki lowered his head and sighed, turning his sight back to the stream. The child-shape lifted its stare and fixed its eyes on the young warrior.

A cold tremor ran through his body. Those dark, deep eyes… Too much alike to his bro…

'_Dammit!_' Ikki felt like kicking himself for being weak and turning back. Now he was doomed, and he knew it.

He walked closer, remaining cautious. When he was about five steps away from the figure, he asked with a strong and steady voice: "Hey, kid! What's all the whining about?"

The small shape kept its stare on focused Ikki. He could see clearly that the child's enormous eyes showed no reflection, but the image of the water running in the stream at its back. It was as if the eyes were clear windows that let him see through the child. Ikki had no time to think, he felt the water pulling him in, as if several arms were grabbing him tightly and drawing him into the river. He was under the water now, he knew, because he felt like choking; and when he raised his eyes, he could see the light reflecting on the surface. He felt the currents, but they didn't move him, even if he was holding to nothing.

He wasn't aware of the time that passed. It could have been days or seconds before he was able to breathe again. His clothes and hair were dry; he was inside a wooden room that looked like a small shrine, the type that can sometimes be found in forests. Before him stood an altar with a big scroll extended on the wall. Assuming that his back was facing the exit, he spun on his heel… only to find the same altar. Only this time the child was bowing to the scroll, again whining sadly.

Ikki breathed out, rolling his eyes. "Listen, you… whatever you are," he said, "if you are looking for someone to test your mind-gambling skills on, you chose the wrong subject here. Your illusions are nothing to me, and believing you can confuse me is plainly foolish."

The creature turned to him and spoke with a childish voice. "Please, help me!"

Suddenly, as if his eyes had just cleared, Ikki got what was so strange about the character. All of it was white, or maybe translucent, except for the eyes that were dark as the river's bottom. It was some kind of spirit, or a ghost maybe. Ikki's annoyance grew as he realized he had fallen into the trap of a supernatural being.

As if he needed to deal with such ridiculousness. "What kind of way of asking for help is this!" he groaned. "I'm off!"

"You can't!" the child cried.

"Oh, yeah? Well, watch me!" Ikki said, but didn't move an inch. He noticed he couldn't lift his feet.

"See? Told ya!" The child's expression changed from sad to scornful.

'_What the…_!' Ikki's teeth were screeching. Then he started to chuckle cruelly. "Who the hell you think you're dealing with? Your stupid tricks are nothing!"

"No tricks," the little one said, waving his head. "Please, just promise me you will listen and I'll tell you how you can move again."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" '__. "In your dreams!"

The child leaned on its belly, his elbows on the floor and his hands supporting his face. Then it gave Ikki a puppy stare that almost could be compared to his brother Shun's. "If you just listen to me, I promise to let you go and never bother you anymore."

Ikki screeched his teeth some more, then breathed out loudly. "Right, I'm listening."

The little one grinned widely. "Cool!" he said, sitting with its legs crossed. "Ya see… we spirits need some help once in a while…"

Ikki looked at him intensely, anyone would be intimidated by that stare, but the little one continued his chatter as if nothing happened.

"Whatever, a little while ago someone came into the River Shrine and stole the urn where the guardian spirit lives. Then its seal was broken and the spirit was set free. And this spirit I'm talking about, happens to be a little… how to put it… temperamental. So it locked me in here and ever since then he's been terrorizing the nearby villages. And, the worst of all, I can't even move a little ways from the stream!"

Ikki remained silent for a few seconds before speaking. "All right, I heard. Now, let me go."

"Only if you promise to help me get the urn back."

"That's not part of the deal."

"Pretty please?"

"NO!"

The spirit lowered its head, Ikki knew the next thing would be to resume the sobbing, and it annoyed him greatly. Suddenly the child lifted its tearful eyes and howled. "Waaaaaaaa! You- don't – even- imagine- how it is- to be- in my place. I'm dying out of boredom!"

"Not my problem," Ikki grunted, then sighed audibly. "Tell me what in freaking hell I have to do to move again… and I'll think about it," he mumbled.

"All right…" the spirit said, testing his limits. "All you have to do is…" He moved away from Ikki, looking for a safe distance, "remove your shoes!"

"WHAT?" The Phoenix groaned.

"Yeah, well… sorry 'bout that but… your soles are 'crazy-glued' to the floor. And I'm sure you've heard what the commercial says, so no use in trying to get them free."

Ikki turned pale. This had to be a nightmare. Not a bit happy with the situation, he loosened the straps of his sneakers and slid his feet out, only to corroborate (to his utter horror) that he was indeed free. "Are you out of your freaking mind! How could you do this to me? You ruined my ONE pair of shoes!"

"Khh, khh, khh…" The child-spirit snickered shamelessly.

"AGHHHHH!" Anger brought color back into the Phoenix' face, turning it a shade of red that matched his pants. Sparks were flying from his eyes.

The truth was that what bothered him most was that he had been distracted enough to miss the instant when the boorish brat took advantage of the situation.

"Damn."

"You're helping me, then?" the spirit asked, displaying his most angelic smile.

TBC…


End file.
